Gaion: The Frontier
by God from the Machine
Summary: And we're back. Isaac Monroe is on his way through his home Region of Gaion. He is fighting his way through the Eight Gyms and eventually to the Elite Four.


**Finally here we are, the new and improved version of Gaoin: The Frontier. Sorry about the delay but my writing software didn't work for a few days and this took me nearly four. Anyway there are a few changes which have been made. You'll have to read to find out what thy are though.

* * *

**

Isaac laid across his couch with his girlfriend, Cathy. She was sitting and he was lying with his legs across her lap. There was a bowl of popcorn on his lap and they were watching two members of the Elite Four do a publicity battle against each other.

They each had five dollars on a different person. Isaac had chosen Sophie, a Psychic type Trainer. Cathy had chosen Regina, the Dragon tamer.

"Altaria!" Regina's Altaria landed on the ground and wrapped its cottony wings around itself.

"Grumpig!" Sophie's Grumpig did one of his species' odd dances as he waltzed onto the field.

"Power Gem!" Grumpig stomped on the ground and several giant, sparkling crystals jutted out of the ground in random directions. Some stabbed into Altaria.

"Sky Attack!" Altaria glowed orange and thrust herself into the sky. She picked up speed and suddenly nosedived for Grumpig, who did nothing.

"Trick Room!" Grumpig's eyes glowed blue and the world seemed to slow down around the two Pokémon. Altaria's descent slowed and Grumpig's movements sped up. He quickly moved to the side as time returned to normal and Altaria plummeted into the ground.

"Bounce!" Grumpig jumped high into the air, curled up into a ball and brought himself down again. Just as Altaria was getting up out of the crater she'd made, he slammed down onto her.

Once the dust cleared Altaria was lying in a hole which both she and Grumpig had contributed to, fainted.

"You owe me a fiver," said Isaac. Cathy was staring open-mouthed at the screen.

"What the crap! She's two places higher than Sophie and she still lost?"

"Calm down sweetheart." He kissed her on the cheek and smiled, chuffed that he'd won. Her Camerupt, who was lying on the floor beside the couch, blew two smoke hearts into the air and snorted.

"Shut up Camerupt." He snorted again and blew two smoky teardrops into the air.

Isaac left her house sometime later and Cathy was left alone, something she'd have to get used to. He was leaving to take the Gym challenges in their region of Gaion. He'd wanted to do this for a while now and he finally decided to go now.

She knew she'd miss him but they would still keep in contact; she hoped.

* * *

The next day Isaac said goodbye to his parents and Cathy, and set off for Botania City; the first stop on his journey. In the Route between his town of Springbud and his destination of Botania, there were many trees and several patches of tall grass. He didn't need to worry about the wild Pokémon, they were all too weak for his Pokémon.

One thing that could not be avoided was battles with Trainers. He was approached by a Youngster with a Raticate. His Charizard obliterated it with one Flamethrower and he set off on his way again. A while after this, he came across the entrance, well, the main one anyway, of Botania Forest. This was the main obstacle between him and his destination.

Due to it being late November, the sun was setting just as Isaac entered the forest. He sent out his Sableye to scout the area in front of them because he had near-perfect vision in the dark. He sent Isaac an orb of of blue fire so he could light his way. He passed by a group of trees covered with a fungus that caused them to glow in the dark. The shone with a powdery blue light that lured small bug Pokémon to them.

There was a loud crash in front of Isaac and he threw the orb of fire into the air, where it expanded and illuminated the area in front of him. His Sableye was hunched slightly as he stood in front of the now-unconscious body of a Shroomish. He turned to face Isaac with a large grin on his face; there was a receding glow coming from his eyes, one red, the other green.

"Signal Beam? Good choice. C'mon, let's go."Sableye jumped up and continued on through the forest, jumping from tree to tree. A while later, he jumped back to Isaac and pointed ahead. Isaac threw his ball of fire again and it lit up a small clearing where a woman was now looking for the source of the light.

He walked over to her and asked what was wrong.

"I got lost in this forest, I've been trying to find my way out for about an hour now. Can I travel with you?"

"Yeah, what's your name? Mine's Isaac."

"Florence."

They walked on together through the forest, Isaac's Sableye still lumped from tree to tree in front. They were approached by two bug Maniacs a while after they joined together. The two men challenged them to a battle.

Florence sent out an Exeggutor to combat the Beedrill and Vespiquen. Isaac sent out his Claydol.

"Attack Order!" The Vespiquen's eyes glowed red and so did the Beedrill's. She pointed at Claydol and Bedrill flew at him with his drill outstretched. Claydol's eyes flashed for a split second and he floated, unmoving. When the Beedrill was about a foot away from Claydol, his drill came into contact with a barrier Claydol had surrounded himself with.

"AncientPower!" Its eyes glowed yellow and Claydol shot several bright yellow orbs at Vespiquen. They solidified into rocks in midair.

"Defend Order!" Two shields made of translucent hexagons appeared in front of Vespiquen and Beedrill. The rocks smashed into them but the shields did not shatter.

"Wood Hammer!" Exeggutor glowed geen and he charged at Beedrill. He crashed into him at a high speed which threw both onto the ground; Bedrill was thrown considerably further.

Beedrill quickly got back into the air and followed up with another attack; Twineedle. His drills glowed purple and he jabbed several times at Claydol. The first two hit while the rest were dodged.

"Psychic!"

"Leaf Storm!"

Claydol's eyes glowed blue and he picked up Vespiquen and Beedrill. He slammed them painfully into each other and then Exeggutor began to shine with a green light. He then fired a tempest of leaves at the two suspended Pokémon. After the attack had finished, Claydol put them down and they laid there, fainted.

* * *

After this battle, the two of them came across the exit of the forest. Florence thanked him for his help and he continued on his way to Botania City.

Most of Botania City was trees, flowers and grass. There were lots of houses dotted around the area. The main attraction was the Pokémon Gym. This was Isaac's main destination for this town. There were two paths out of the city, not including the one Isaac had just come from, one which went north to Voltare City and Frigidia City. The eastern path lead to Vulcanum City and Tarra Town.

* * *

**I really hope you liked that, even if it did deviate from what you were originally expecting. Oh well, life goes on. Stay tuned next time for Cahpter 2, where we'll be having our first Gym Battle!**


End file.
